A New Life
by Justicar of Darkness
Summary: During the Chûnin Exam, Naruto is hunted down by Orochimaru. He is saved by strangers who will help him free himself. In his pursuit of freedom he will get a new life out of Konoha's clutches. ON HOLD
1. Prologue

**Warning****: Before you start reading, let me warn you: this fanfic contains incest and a large Harem. For incest it will be Kushina and maybe a sister or more. For the Harem, I take the suggestions but I have some already chosen. Naruto's sisters will be slightly younger than him. For those disgusted by incest and Harem, I will ask you to keep your comments to yourself. I will also indicate changes in the age of some characters. Naruto is 14 years old while the other Genin are 12 and Kurenai is 22 instead of 27; Yugito and Fu are 14 years old, Samui and Karui are 13. Moreover Minato sealed the Yin and Yang chakras in Naruto, the result will be explained later.**

**This chapter is short for it is the prologue; to those familiar with my previous fic, I will repeat some things here.**

**The story begins during the Chûnin examination after Anko explained the rules.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

After successfully completing the first part of the Chûnin Exam, all the participants gathered in front of the training ground 44 called 'The Forest of Death'. Many of them looked nervous but Naruto seemed ecstatic and tried to please Sakura by assuring her that this event will be a simple walk. Unfortunately for him, his teammates belittled and insulted him while Haruno predictably reverted back to her fan-girl behavior, almost worshiping the Uchiha. Suddenly after a new bravado, the Uzumaki felt a Kunai aimed to him, holding back his instincts to parry the weapon, he let it slightly cut his cheek.

WWOOSH

The blonde let out a cry of faked surprise when he felt the Kunaï cut him, but he had a real surprise when he felt a female body appear behind him and take a lick to the blood from his cut. When he was cut, Naruto felt a burst of murdering intent aimed at his assailant, but before he could see who was behind this, the pressure faded. He then felt a tongue lick the blood from his cut.

'Your blood tastes good, gaki.' Whispered the proctor named Anko Mitarashi. Naruto knew she was a Tokubetsu Jônin and former apprentice of Orochimaru. Holder of the Cursed Seal; she was, like him, blamed for something over which she had no influence. With the Sanin, she was the only Snake Summoner, but unlike him she was loyal to Konoha. The Uzumaki had gathered a large knowledge about the Hokage, the Sanins, ANBU, the Jônins and the defense of Konoha.

_'This proctor is crazy ! She scares the hell out of me with that smile.' _Thought Naruto, observing Anko. Her soft and sensual voice and the fact that she was pressing her ample bosom in his back awoke a certain part of his anatomy and made him blush. He tried to pull away, but she held him with an iron grip.

'Be careful with what you say Genin-chan, these five days could very well be the worst and even the last of your life.' Anko said loud enough for all to hear, which made many of the participants become even more nervous.

'I doubt it, proctor-_san_, I've had worse; and I've already gone to this forest.' Naruto said darkly, low enough so that only Anko could hear.

When he said this, it saddened the Tokubetsu Jônin. She knew that Naruto was thrown out from the orphanage on the day of his seventh birthday. He then spent a month in the Forest, during which Anko monitored him but had never stepped in unless a life threatening event occurred. She knew everything about him: the Kyûbi, his parenthood, how the villagers treated him ... She also had with some of her friends protected Naruto from the villagers every time ANBUs did not intervene, she had to be careful so that the Uzumaki would not recognize and that ANBUs did not intercept her. Under the mask of a psychotic Kunoichi, was a gentle woman with feelings for the blonde. She had never shown without her mask because she had the illogical fear that he would push her away too. He was her inspiration, her motivation to continue to live despite the bullying of the villagers.

While she was looking for something to say, to her surprise, a Shinobi from Kusa appeared behind her with his longer than usual tongue around her Kunai. 'I think it's your weapon, proctor-san.'

'Thank you, Genin-san ... Oh, and if you plan to live longer, you might want to reconsider that approach.' Said Anko to the Genin who was backing away from the proctor. When the Kusa-nin had regrouped with his team, she leaned into Naruto's ear and whispered. 'Take care of yourself Naruto-kun, and you better get out of this alive' after which she released Naruto and slipped away toward the other proctors.

_'Wait, did she just call me Naruto-kun ? Why ?'_ Thought the Jinchûriki, momentarily rooted in place. When he regained his senses, our blond watched the participating teams. Several teams seemed more prominent that others: the team from Kusa which projected a strange aura, the team from Suna in which Kyûbi had said there was the Jinchûriki of Ichibi; a team from Kumo that contained the receptacle of Nibi; the team from Taki which had the Jinchûriki of Nanabi and the team from Uzu, whose members curiously enough had the Uzumaki name, seemed to be arguing. The fox had told him 4 Jinchûrikis were present in the village, but only 3 were involved in the Exam. But he also had to add more teams without importance from Konoha Iwa, Kumo, Ame and a team from Oto. There were also teams 8, 9, 10 and the one from Kabuto, who smelled strongly of Snake, like Anko and that Genin from Kusa.

His moment of immobility was interpreted as hesitation by his teammates, who did not hesitate to mock him, suggesting the possibility that he was afraid. Naruto did not answer them; and under Sakura cries of 'Baka ! Come back here !' Walked to the proctors' desk to get their scroll. When he returned, Sasuke snatched the scroll out of Naruto's hands saying, 'As Uchiha, I'm the team leader and I'll keep the scroll. Naruto you're too stupid to know what to do with it, and you Sakura you're too weak to defend it.'. Naruto remained silent, although he had a strong desire to put his fist in Sasuke's face; Haruno began to flatter 'her Sasuke-kun' saying he was so strong, so smart ...

'We have a Heaven scroll, so we will pick an Earth scroll.' Whispered the Uchiha, setting off again coos from Haruno on the intelligence Sasuke was showing. Ignoring Sakura, he added: 'We will go to the tower, near which we will prepare an ambush for exhausted teams.'

Naruto answered to the 'fabulous' Sasuke plan by a grunt expressing his understanding and frustration. Then without a word, he walked to the door assigned to his team; once arrived he waited chatting with a proctor responsible for opening the door when the Exam would start. Several minutes later, his teammates appeared with the pink howler monkey screaming: 'Naruto-baka ! Why did not you wait for us ? Sasuke-kun is the leader of the team, so he must lead !'. Naruto, who was facing the proctor rolled his eyes to show what he thought. To which the Chûnin replied with a chuckle and whispered that he was sorry for him.

Suddenly speakers echoed the voice of Anko. 'In ten seconds proctors will open access to the second test. Here is an advice: do not die !

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

All participants tensed, ready to dash in the Forest of Death. 'Aaaand ... Get the hell out, I do not care. So where is my Dango ?' Most participants looked at the speakers with a look that said, 'Are you kidding ?', before rushing in the Forest of Death.

Anko was worried, because of her Cursed Seal she could feel the presence of Orochimaru in the village but could not pinpoint his exact location. Knowing his desire to know all of Jutsus and therefore have the Sharingan, she feared that he would hunt down team 7: Naruto's team. But the Hokage had forbid her to step in, and had insisted that she can not have private contacts with the Jinchûriki. She knew that Naruto could fend off forest animals but a Sanin ?

At the door assigned to the team Uzu, a girl of the women's team murmured; 'Do not worry Onii-sama, we'll find you and we will release you thus ending the suffering of our family.' as she was fingering the outline of her Katana.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review.**

**I'm taking suggestions for the Harem (you'll have to be damn convincing).**


	2. Meeting the Family

**CreedRazerReaper : No the team from Uzu is here to save Naruto not kill him. I ended the last chapter so that everyone could wonder how the story would evolve.**

**Tsukoblue : Honoka being with Naruto is unsure, Karin is a good idea. Haku is dead for now but I had a plan to revive her. Fem/Itachi will indeed be involved in the story later. Sorry but Anko will not be the main pairing an important one, yes; but not the main one.**

**To everyone else I appreciate your support and thank you.**

**Naruto is not mine.**

At the door assigned to the team Uzu, a girl of the women's team murmured; 'Do not worry Onii-sama, we'll find you and we will release you thus ending the suffering of our family.' as she was fingering the outline of her Katana.

* * *

Naruto was scared.

He had already outrun plenty of Genin, Chûnins, Jônins and ANBUs; but now, as he was chased by a Genin from Kusa which proved to be the Sanin Orochimaru he felt like a mouse hunted by a cat.

It had all started a few hours earlier when his team had been separated by a _Futon_ Jutsu. He landed farther in the woods where a giant Snake tried to swallow him. He dodged the Serpent and left a _Kage Bunshin_ to be swallowed in his place. When he was far away from the beast he made his _Kage Bunshin_ explode, the Snake disappeared in a cloud of smoke revealing to the Uzumaki that it was a Summon, then considering who held the Contract of Snakes; he thought of Orochimaru and Anko. Anko being the one that attacked him was utter nonsense: she was treated in a similar manner as the Jinchûriki and had nothing against him; Orochimaru could be after the Jinchûriki of Konoha to weaken the village, and although he was the only logical choice, how he had managed to get into the village was incomprehensible. Using his heightened sense of smell granted by his status as the Nine-Tails Jinchûriki he looked for his teammates; he found them with Sakura on the ground and Sasuke fighting an unknown assailant. He jumped to the side of Sakura, checking that she was not dead; that she was breathing showed that she was only unconscious and not dead. As he watched Sasuke fight, another snake attacked the blond; he dodged each attack from the reptile until he managed to jump on its scaly head, then he pulled out a Kunai he enveloped it with the chakra of the Kyûbi and thrust it into the skull of the beast mortally wounding it. Wounded, it writhed in pain before stopping, dead; it vanished in a cloud of smoke leaving Naruto with his Kunai melted by the chakra of the Bijû and the certainty that Orochimaru was hunting his team since the smell of the opponent of Sasuke did not match Anko's. He turned when he heard a scream, he saw Sasuke on his knee with his opponent that had elongated his neck sinking his fangs into his neck. As the assailant stepped back and brought his neck to a more normal length, Naruto rushed to the side of the Uchiha to see what the damage was and if he still had the scroll. Going through Sasuke's pockets he realized that the scroll was gone and that his team-mate only had a few bruises; a movement caught his eye, and on his neck he saw a seal develop itself.

Stepping away from Sasuke and turning to the opponent of his team-mate, Naruto said, 'Who are you and what do you want with my team ?'

'My name is Orochimaru and as for what I want with this team: I just gave a small gift to Sasuke-kun, Haruno does not interest me and I have to remove you from the equation since you are a danger to my plan.' Revealed the unknown.

Orochimaru pulled a sword out of his throat and charged Naruto. Our blond jumped out of the Sanin way while throwing him several Shurikens and jumped into a tree. The Sanin took chase, to escape the Uzumaki created many _Kage Bunshin_ to create false tails, put traps with metallic strings, explosives tags, smoke bombs ... But every time the Sanin managed to find him and despite the explosions appeared unharmed. This kept going on for about an hour during which Naruto got tired. His fatigue was so great that Orochimaru sneaked on our blond and shoved him against a tree where he found himself restrained by metal wires.

'The time has come, my cute little Genin. I recognize that you have the level of an experienced Chûnin in trap and stealth, but you had no chance against a Sanin. Now _Gogyo F_ ...' Bragged the Sanin.

As Orochimaru's hand was approaching the seal containing the fox, the red blade of a Katana came out of his guts and Naruto heard : 'Nobody will lay a hand on my son !' Naruto thought that Orochimaru was dead until his body became brown and began to melt around the blade piercing him. Behind the mud clone he saw in a redhead dressed in Shinobi garb holding a Katana.

'Who are and what you want ?' Asked Naruto, still bound to the tree.

'I'm sorry for what I am going to do, it will hurt, and if you still do not remember me after that I'll tell you everything.' She said, before hitting Naruto at the base of his neck and on the seal holding the Kyûbi.

_**-ANL-**_

Sarutobi in his office began to swear as the image of his ball that allowed him to observe the Chûnin Exam became blurred. Jiraya who was facing him asked : 'What is it, sensei ?'

'I watched the Chûnin Exam when the image became blurred. I know Orochimaru is in the Forest, I know he will give Sasuke his Cursed Mark and I want to see if everything goes as planned. There is also this team of Uzu that makes me nervous, they can not interact with Naruto. And now I can not see anything ! You know what to do ?' Replied Hiruzen.

'Yes, I know.' Assured the Hermit. 'I have to wait for Naruto to find me and train him, enough for him to win one or two matches of the Exam but not enough for him to become too powerful and uncontrollable. And make sure the seals on his potential and his memories are still in place.'

'Exactly. Kakashi will train Sasuke and make him strong enough for him to use his Sharingan if Naruto ever fought back against Konoha. Minato gave us a weapon and we have to keep it at all costs.' Said the Hokage.

'The sacrifice of Minato will not be in vain, Uzu will not get the Kyûbi back and Konoha will remain the strongest.' Assured the Sanin.

_**-ANL-**_

As Naruto fainted because of the seals slapped on him, the three Genin of Uzu gathered around the stranger. The redhead had hairs that went down to the small of her back and floated in the evening breeze, she stood at 1m65 tall, had a peach skin, seductive curves and a generous bust her uniform had a hard time to contain. 'Kushina-sama, what do we do ?' Asked one of the Genin.

'I've already placed seals to protect this area; no sound can escape, no one can feel our chakra, the _Byakugan_ can not see us as well as the ball of Sarutobi-teme. Tsukiko, Asa, Beniko take positions from where you can watch Naruto and see any intruders approaching.' Kushina replied. 'I do not know how long Naruto will take time to complete the process. Much depends on Akimi.'

_**-ANL-**_

Meanwhile the Uzumaki was meeting the Kyûbi Instead of a room where the water was at his ankles and there was a huge door with golden bars he found a small house in a field of green grass next to a forest with autumn colors. He cautiously entered the house and found in a cosy chair an unknown woman; she had the same body as the woman who had just hit him, but her face was much like that of a fox and she had fox ears and nine tails, alerting him of the identity of the stranger.

'Naru-kun ! Finally there you are, I have waited for this moment for so long !' She said, throwing herself into the arms of Uzumaki who instinctively hugged her before stepping back as if he got burned.

'What's going on here ? Why are you not in a cage ? Why are you not trying to eat me ? To ...' Stammered our blonde.

'Calm down !' Tried to calm him the Kyûbi, but the opposite happened. Naruto distanced himself more. 'Stay there, I will not eat you. Unless you want it ... I'm Akimi but you humans call me the Kyûbi. What is happening here is that Kushi-chan released the seals that influenced the two of us. I am not in a cage because I like to sit in a comfortable chair. I never really wanted to hurt you but the Genjutsu from Madara made me act like a wild beast while a seal prevented me to contact you and kept me in the same state of mind. But now that you have the Rinnegan thanks to your Mother Uzumaki blood and the Senju blood from your Father ...'

'STOP !' Naruto stopped her. 'Rewind. Madara ? I thought he was dead. You said that there was a seal on you and me. My Mother and my Father, you knew them? And RINNEGAN ?'

'OK, I got a little too carried away.' Conceded Akimi. 'Madara is still alive, he did not die in the Valley of the End, and it was he who forced me to attack Konoha the day of your birth. The seal on me I told you, but on you it affects your potential and your memories. I know your parents, your mother is a few meters from you and your Father is Minato Namikaze, the 4th Hokage ...'

'So my Mother hates me ...' Said a sad Naruto before being interrupted by a hard slap from Akimi.

'Do not ever say that again ! I was inside your mother while she was pregnant with you, and before you were born she loved you beyond everything. She would have given her life for you ! Your memories behind that door will show you why she did not raise you. And there will be some truths that you will have trouble believing.'

'My Father was Hokage, it can not be that bad and Jiji, the Sandaime Hokage is a good man.' Said an enthusiast Naruto.

'Just get in there and you will understand everything.' Said the Kyûbi a sad voice.

As he approached the door Uzumaki noticed that it was emitting energy pulses : orange, black, white, blue, red ... Without knowing what he was going to meet or what was going to happen, he opened the door and stepped in determined. He felt like his head was going to explode while his stolen memories flooded back in. He saw everything: his childhood under the abuse of the villagers, his discovery of the Kyûbi and who his parents were, his confrontation with the Hokage, how his memories had been sealed, his frustration with villagers and his reaction, new confrontation with the Hokage, how his memories AND his potential had been sealed away once again, escaping the villagers and finding a letter from his father explaining how to handle the 'weapon' of Konoha and how to make Kushina leave the village without Naruto, his memories again sealed ...

When he left the room after getting all his memories back Naruto was in tears. When she saw it Akimi rushed to take the blond in her arms and let him cry in her ample bosom while whispering words of comfort and stroking his hair. When he had finished crying Naruto raised his head and placed a light kiss on the forehead of Akimi saying : 'Thank you, Thank you so much ! I remember that you were trying to help me escape the villagers, you sang to help me go to sleep, that with your help I destroyed the fake Minato trying to manipulate me when I tore off part of the seal. I can not trust Konoha, at least not the older generation, some of the new might be worth saving.'

'You remember Dango-chan, Yugi-chan, Tsume-chan and Beni-chan ?' Asked Akimi with a smile so bright it could illuminate an entire city.

To which Naruto replied, blushing and tightening his grip on his friend: 'Of course I remember, but I did not see them for years and at their ages they must be Jônins.'

With a mischievous smile she replied: 'I think I know who these four are and if I'm right you've met one yesterday and you see the others quite often. I know what you think of them and let's not forget the little Hyûga you saved from these bullies.'

'EH, those are my personal thought s! We agreed that you would not look !' Replied the outraged Uzumaki.

'It is no longer private since you've talked of it to our meeting before Dango-chan went on a trip, you were so sad that you've told me everything.' Replied Akimi.

'GULP, you will not tell anyone, right ?' Asked our blond suddenly terrified.

'Who knows ? If Kushi-chan comes here by chance while I talk to her I could let it slip and ...' She could not finish her sentence as Naruto began a tickling battle to prevent Akimi to say anything. As they both knew all the weaknesses of the other the battle went on for what seemed like hours before Naruto remembering that it was his mindscape tied Kyûbi to a cross.

'Oh, the big bad Naruto wants to abuse the poor defenseless Kyûbi ...' Cooed Akimi which drew a blushing Naruto who freed her. 'Better. We have not all the time in the world.' Kyûbi said in a serious voice. 'We need to start your training. Your Rinnegan will use the good amount of chakra for each Jutsu so there is no use to refine your control. It allows you to use every Jutsus from the 5 basic elements so this is what we will work on as well as exploring the possibilities of your control over gravity. We have no way to test you for additional affinities so you'll have to do it in the real world and improve your Jutsus. You have the Rinnegan but you should not use it as a crutch like those with a Sharingan.' Then added in an impish tone : 'Then I could think of other things to train... Here a day is one hour outside but you better start training as soon as possible.'

_**-ANL-**_

As Kushina was watching Naruto with a look full of longing, his body began to emit white and black pulses before being covered by a cloak of Kyûbi chakra. The three Genin rushed to Kushina and asked : 'What's going on, Kushina-sama / Kaa-san ? What should we do ?'

To which she replied: "Naru-chan is coming back from his meeting with Akimi, keep in mind that now he should know part of the truth so he will not behave in the same way as at the beginning of the Exam. And since we do not know what and how Akimi said it, we do not know how he will react: rejection, distant, welcoming ...' Suddenly they heard the wires holding Naruto break under the pressure and the corrosive chakra from Kyûbi, they had to step back to protect themselves from the metallic wires and were thrown to the ground when Naruto violently expelled a large amount of chakra. When they looked at the blond, they noticed several changes: he was now 1m70 tall towering over each of them, his body was more muscular, his blonde hair had silver and red bits, and what made them all blush, his pants seemed to have trouble containing an equally significant growth.

'Aaaah, it feels good to finally be out !' Said Naruto stretching. Then becoming more serious, added: 'Akimi told me who is one of you, but who are the other three and what do you want from me ?'

Kushina noticed that his azure blue eyes were now a icy blue with hints of purple; unable to hold it any longer she rushed to take Naruto in heer arms and said between sobs: Naru-chan ... it's been so long that I wanted to do that ... Asa is your twin sister ... Beniko, your adopted sister ... and Tsukiko, your cousin ... We are here to bring you home.' Before getting back to sobbing in the chest of her son. Without anyone noticing Akimi began to emit pheromones that affected all those present. Kushina began to gently rub herself against our blond while he slightly stroked the breasts of his Mother. _'Oh no, these pheromones, it is the work of Akimi-baka ! I have to stop, what if my son hate me for that ?'_ Kushina thought_. 'Akimi, stop it right away, it's my mother !'_ Naruto ordered. _'I always knew that Kushi-chan was the adventurous kind, I could tell you of some nights ... HOHO !'_ She exclaimed as Kushina was pressing her soaked crotch against Naruto's and was throwing away his jacket and his shirt in tatters_. 'And what better way to smoothen a reunion between a MILF and her son hung like a horse and built like a god ?' _She added playfully. An explosion heard in the distance allowed them to take control and move away from each other. Both had heavy breaths and wore a blush to make a tomato jealous. Kushina blush got darker when she saw Naruto aroused state and she felt her panties soaked; turning toward her daughters and her niece did not help matters when she saw that all three were also as red as tomatoes and Asa had her hand in her panties.

'I have to go, I will see you later !' Naruto stammered.

'Wait Onii-sama, catch !' Said Asa throwing him three scrolls. The first hold clothes for you, a little wide but they should do the trick; and the other two are the Earth and Heaven scrolls, we have spare.'

Thank you and see you later !' Naruto said, before leaving in search of his teammates. _'Akimi-chan, what the hell were you thinking ?'_

_'I used pheromones to smoothen your meeting with your Mother, do not deny that Kushina's a real MILF and your sisters are quite the sight.'_ Replied the vixen.

_'Perhaps, but they are my sisters and my Mother.' _Replied the Uzumaki

_'Not really, awakening the Rinnegan has changed your DNA. You're still a Uzumaki, but you're closer to the first Uzumaki than Kushi-chan.' _Argued Akimi.

_'The first Uzumaki ?' _Asked our confused blonde.

_'Yes, the first Uzumaki was the hidden son of the Sage of the Six Paths. Your DNA is closer to his than anyone.'_ Confirmed the Kyûbi.

While Naruto was about to ask for more details, he was interrupted by a explosion of chakra several hundred meters ahead.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and review please.**

**I'm taking suggestions for the Harem (you'll have to be damn convincing).**


	3. Interrumpting Fights & Ice Queens

**Yay ! I just turned 25, I'm so happy… OR NOT ! Let us see… I reached my first quarter of a century, at this rate I will soon have children, grand-children, be married, divorced, retired… LOL**

**To everyone else I appreciate your support and thank you.**

**Naruto is not mine.**

As Naruto was about to ask for more details, he was interrupted by an explosion of chakra several hundred meters ahead.

* * *

In the clearing where Sakura had chosen to hide and treat Sasuke, the last Uchiha had woken up in an explosion of swirling chakra covered with strange marks and was using the Oto team as practice targets. He was twisting the arms of an Oto-nin when Naruto appeared in the clearing.

'Sasuke stop right now.' Said Naruto, before looking around. Sakura was on the ground between the roots of a tree, the female of the Oto team was unconscious in a bush and the other member of the team seemed to have disappeared, lying on the ground a few meters in front of Sakura was Lee and in a tree overlooking the clearing was the rest of Team 9.

'Here is Naruto the eternal loser. Come here, I want to test this new power on you.' Said Sasuke as he threw the body of the Oto-nin aside.

What happened next took place in seconds. Sasuke charged Naruto, to the eyes of Sakura, the Oto-nins and the members of Team 10 hidden in the bushes, he disappeared. To the eyes of Team 9 Sasuke was only moving quickly, but for the Rinnegan of Naruto the Uchiha was moving in slow motion. Naruto waited for Sasuke to get close enough before retaliating by driving his knee into the chest of his opponent. For everyone the last Uchiha was stopped by the knee of the Uzumaki before flying back at full speed in the opposite direction 'till he met a tree that stopped him short, knocking him out.

He deactivated his Rinnegan and turned his gaze to the Oto-nins. 'Get out of here before I get angry and continues the work of the Uchiha' With a quick 'HAI' the members of the Oto team had disappeared; then he turned to the members of Team 9 still up in the tree. 'You might want to get your teammate, he looks in bad shape.'

Tenten jumped to the side of Lee while Neji landed in front of the blonde. 'How is it that you have changed, Uzumaki ? And where did you get this new strength ?'

'It's a little secret, Neji-chan.' Said Naruto before winking at Tenten who was looking at him with a curious eye.

'Regardless, your fate is to always be a loser, a peasant like you can do nothing against me.' Neji retorted in an arrogant voice before jumping into the trees followed by a blushing Tenten who was carrying Lee.

Sakura rushed to the side of Sasuke and tried to wake him up. As she could not she turned to Naruto and noticed that he had changed. He now wore clothes same as a Shinobi uniform but in black and without jacket. He grew up, he became taller than any of the Genin in his class, he had more muscles and his hair had changed: they had the same cut but there were a few red and silver streaks to it. 'NARUTO-BAKA ! Look at what you did to Sasuke-kun, how dare you ... '

Naruto, annoyed by her screeching, appeared behind Haruno and knocked her out with a quick hit at the back of her neck. Catching the Kunoichi before she could fall, the Uzumaki created two _Kage Bunshin_ to carry his teammates and several others to act as guards and scouts, this being done he disappeared in the direction of the tower.

Ino, Choji and Shikamaru hiding in the bushes looked at each other with wide eyes until the Yamanaka summarized what they were all thinking: 'What the Hell happened ?' Her only answer was the unresponsive eyes of her friends.

_**-ANL-**_

It had been almost an hour since Naruto had begun heading toward the tower when he received the memory of one of his clones: it found an unconscious Shino near a cave and 'killed' itself to let Naruto have this memory after it was joined by another clone. The Uzumaki let his teammates in the custody of two _Kage Bunshin_ then walked towards the cave which he gave a thorough search after having verified that Shino was indeed unconscious and not dead; in the cave he found the affairs of Team 8 and signs that an argument or a fight had taken place there. Fearing for the safety of Hinata and knowing that Kiba had tried to force himself on the Hyûga before, he ordered his clone to look for them and created ten more _Kage Bunshin_ with this purpose in mind.

'As soon as you find Kiba and Hinata-chan dispel, do not intervene unless Hinata-chan is in immediate danger. Hinata-chan's security is a priority, not that of Kiba !' Explained the Uzumaki.

The _Kage Bunshin_ immediately dashed into the forest to look for the Hyûga. Within 10 minutes, our blond had laid Shino, Sakura and Sasuke comfortably at the bottom of the cave and left them in the care of two clones before heading towards the exit; when he received a memory that made him see red: Hinata, her jacket and T-shirt torn, was fighting against Kiba who held the remains of her jacket. His clone appeared behind the Inuzuka and Akamaru and struck them both with a hit covered with _Raiton_ chakra behind the head, knocking them out, and then dispelled before Hinata could recognize it. Covering his face with the hood of a blood red cape with black flames similar to that of Namikaze and an ANBU Wolf mask found in a scroll from his Mother, he headed toward Hinata to make sure she was safe. When he arrived, several clones, which had hid their faces in the same way, already surrounded the Hyûga huddled in the shade of a tree and trying to hide her breasts with her torn jacket.

Using the chakra of Akimi he said in a demonic voice: **'Is everything all right, Hinata-san ? Are you hurt ? Do you want me to get rid of that mutt ?'**

'E-Everything is fine, n-nothing happened. N-No, let Kiba-kun alone !' Replied the frightened Hyûga in a stammering voice.

**'Okay, I'll leave the Inuzuka be, but what happened to Shino-san ?'**

'W-We were sitting in a cave and Shino-kun was preparing a fire when Kiba-kun knocked him before attacking me. H-He tried to r-r-ra ...' Replied Hinata almost in tears.

**'Do not be afraid; I have to join my team, but two **_**Kage Bunshin**_** and the one with Shino-san will escort you to the tower and keep an eye on the bastard.' **Replied Naruto before leaving to get his teammates.

From the cave where he created two _Kage Bunshin_ to carry his still unconscious teammates he walked toward the tower at the center of the forest, using a mix of discretion and clones to avoid predators and Shinobis present in the Forest. Whenever his teammates began to awaken his clones would 'accidentally' let them fall on the head. When they arrived and after Naruto had opened the two scrolls, Iruka appeared in a cloud of smoke.

'What happened, Naruto ? Whatever happened to you and your teammates ?' Asked the seemingly worried Chûnin.

Under this mask of worry, Naruto knew that Iruka hated him for the death of his parents, he had seen him saying it in one of his sealed memories. 'Orochimaru attacked us; Sakura was rendered unconscious by a _Fûton_ Jutsu, Sasuke got knocked out due to a seal from Orochimaru and by using the chakra of the Kyûbi I managed to escape. This chakra is probably the cause of my changes, but the main thing is that I managed to save my teammates from Orochimaru clutches.' Said the blonde, insisting on the fact that the Uchiha was safe.

'I'll tell Hokage-sama of the presence of Orochimaru and of that seal on Sasuke. I am very disappointed that you used chakra Kyûbi, you know that ?' Scolded him the Chûnin.

'Yes, I know Iruka-sensei.' Said Naruto, pretending to be sorry.

'But you managed to escape from a Sanin and save your teammates, so I'm proud of you. Now let your friends here, the ANBUs will take them to the hospital and go to the room of your team. There are still 2 days before the end of the task. Hokage-sama may call on you to find out what happened with Orochimaru.' Dismissed him Iruka.

Before going to the room assigned to his team, Naruto walked into the cafeteria to eat ramen. The first bowl brought back painful memories: the death of Teuchi and Ayame ; some villagers knowing of his affection for the Ichiraku and wanting to see him suffer killed them one night the Ichiraku tried to protect him from one of their beating, the Shinobis had restrained them before killing them slowly so that the blond could watch. Naruto in his anger had lost control and Kyûbi slaughtered villagers and Shinobis before he lost consciousness because of the pressure. Later he entered Sarutobi office looking for his Jiji, instead he found a file detailing the wishes of his father, the villagers assaults, the Nine-Tails ... When Hiruzen went back to his office the Uzumaki confronted him about this file, in mere seconds our blond was subdued by ANBUs while the Hokage used seals to lock away his memories.

Unable to eat, our blond walked in the deserted room assigned to his team and fell asleep without even removing his clothes.

_**-ANL-**_

Meanwhile in the forest of training ground 8 were Anko Mitarashi, Hana Inuzuka, Kurenai Yuhi and Yugao Uzuki. These four young women were nicknamed 'Ice Queen' because of their constant refusal in accepting a date; they all had their differences ... Style, personality, appearance, rank, specialty ... But they all had one thing in common: the Uzumaki family. Kushina had helped each of them, whether for training or a personal problem, and they all had strong feelings for Naruto.

Anko had met Naruto shortly after Orochimaru, who at the time was still loyal to Konoha, had said that Naruto would be important for the future of the village. At the time she was intrigued by his words and why the Uzumaki was hated for no apparent reason, every time she approached him she brought Dangos, which earned her the nickname of 'Dango-chan'. Then she returned from Orochimaru's unexpected trip where the Sanin had revealed to him betraying Konoha and what would make Naruto important. When she returned with the seal of the Sanin it was her turn to be hated for something beyond her control, the only reason she had not become a Nuke-nin or had not committed suicide was that Naruto had become her inspiration and she valued him way too much to leave him behind. Since her return she was protecting Naruto when ANBUs were not here but kept on hiding behind an ANBU mask. One day during a solo mission she met Kushina; after insulting her for having abandoned the blonde and a fight she quickly lost, the redhead explained that she had abandoned Naruto because she was told he was dead, his body consumed by the chakra of the Nine-Tails. Then, seeing the seal on her neck she offered Mitarashi to neutralize it if she kept an eye on her son. Anko agreed and after collapsing because of the pain during the neutralization of the seal, she woke up the next morning with a sore neck, a new seal on her neck to fool villagers and a note from the Uzumaki reminding her of her promise. Since that day she protects Naruto as much as she can, but what was the payment of a debt turned into something much more personal.

Hana Inuzuka had been on the Genin team of Itachi Uchiha and Yugao Uzuki led by Kushina Uzumaki; she had been present during Kushina's pregnancy and knew she loved the babies dearly even before their birth, she was saddened to hear that one of the two infants had died during the Kyûbi attack and that Kushina had left the village because of it. When she met Naruto playing alone he reminded her so much of Kushina and Minato that after becoming his friend she began to look for who his parents were; when she learned that he was the son of Kushina she wondered why the blond was still in the village when she thought him to be dead, until she understood that he was the Jinchûriki of the Kyûbi and was seen by the higher-up of Konoha as a weapon. At their meeting because of her claw-like nails and tattoos on her cheeks the blond had nicknamed her Tsume-chan. Kushina having told her Genin team that she was the Jinchûriki of Kyûbi and having told them of how the containers of other Bijûs were treated, Hana after seeing how Naruto was treated, made of the protection of the blonde, the son of her sensei, who had made her the woman she was, her mission. Her mission to protect Naruto became much more personal when his 'never give up' personality took her under his spell.

Kurenai Yuhi had known Kushina when she acted as a babysitter when her parents were on a mission and at the same time helped in sometimes training her. Then her parents died during the Kyûbi attack and she learned that her last bond, Kushina had left due to the death of her son, depriving her of any close figure of authority. In the following years she concentrated on her rise through the ranks in the Shinobi system and became sensei, inspired by the example of Kushina. Shortly before becoming sensei, she took under her wing the young and shy Hinata Hyûga; it was as she came to get her at the Academy that she met Naruto. She had just entered the courtyard when she saw Hinata bullied by several students, before she could step in she saw a young blond protect the Hyûga and make the bullies flee. On the way back Hinata tried to find out who this boy and why all the teachers seemed to hate him, to which Kurenai had no answer, but she thought that it could be the young Jinchûriki whose many Jônins spoke of. The following days, under the pretext of knowing who had helped Hinata she inquired to who the young blond was; her doubts were true: the blond was indeed the Jinchûriki, but she also discovered that his name was Naruto and that he was the supposedly dead son of Kushina Uzumaki. Sharing her discovery with her best friend, Anko Mitarashi, she discovered that Kushina had unknowingly abandoned Naruto because someone had told her that he was dead and since then had been unable to recover him because the Hokage of Konoha prevented it. She then agreed with Anko to protect Naruto, she even encouraged Hinata's curiosity regarding the blonde, without ever revealing his status as Jinchûriki but because of some questions that the Hyûga asked her she thought she had somehow learned the truth, but it did not scare the Hyûga since she became more curious. What began as a protection mission became much more personal when after having accompanied Hinata so many times she fell in love with him.

Yugao Uzuki was on the Genin team of Itachi Uchiha and Hana Inuzuka led by Kushina so she followed the pregnancy of Kushina and was saddened by her departure following the death of her son. Without any Konoha-nin's knowledge Yugao turned out to be a descendant of a family originally from Uzu; a family from the clan Uzuki had followed Mito Uzumaki when she came to settle in Konoha, guided by their oath to protect members of the royal family of the Uzumaki clan. This secret was revealed to Yugao by Kushina because the parents of the young Uzuki died before they could pass on this secret to her; Yugao suspected the Sandaime of being involved in the death of her parents as well as the destruction of Uzu and found evidence of it when she became an ANBU. One day as Yugao and Kushina were alone in the Namikaze compound she swore that she too and when she would be strong enough she would protect the progeny of Kushina. The day she became an ANBU she was named responsible for the protection of the young Jinchûriki, Naruto, which turned out to be the son of Kushina ! She revealed to Hana the oath she had sworn and who her family was; Hana, in shock but whom already knew the identity of the blond agreed to help protect him. Since she was an ANBU and did everything to convince Sarutobi of her loyalty to prevent him from digging into her business, she had access to elements proving that Sarutobi discreetly encouraged the abuse suffered by Naruto, he was involved in the death her parents, the destruction of Uzu and the Uchiha Massacre. She discovered he had hidden all this from the Daimyo and had kept from Tsunade that she was the Godmother of Naruto. The position of Naruto as the last male from the Senju, the Namikaze and the royal family of Uzumaki was enough for him be treated like a prince, so if the Daimyo learned of the abuse made to Naruto, he could liquidate Konoha, take Naruto away, ask for the head of Sarutobi and that of many Konoha-nins, if word of Naruto's treatment spread out Konoha might see her financing reduced and many customers would avoid the village for their business. What began as a protection slowly evolved as she fell in love with the boy she had sworn to protect.

The inevitable happened: during their protection of Naruto they met and learned that they had a common goal. They already knew each other: they had been awarded the title of 'Ice Queen' because each was one of the most beautiful Kunoichi of the village and they had not given any man their attention, but beyond that nickname the only links uniting them were a Genin team for the first two and a friendship for the other two. United by their common goal, they learned to know each other, developed a pattern to protect Naruto without being discovered and gained knowledge of the crimes committed against the blonde. None of them saw Kushina during their missions, but they deduced from some of the words of the redhead to Anko that she planned to retrieve Naruto under the cover of a major event, and Konoha was holding the Chunin Exam !

Meanwhile they all had an excuse to approach him; Anko because she was like him a pariah, and now as a proctor of the event, Hana because she was the sister of Kiba, Naruto classmate and a Shinobi likely to work with Team 7, as for Kurenai she herself was a sensei and could work with Team 7 and Yugao because she was an ANBU in charge of the protection of the blonde.

As they stood in the shadows of the forest of training ground 8 they discussed the reason for Orochimaru to be present, the invasion to come and how would Kushina react, whom they suspected of being in Konoha . Once all the details are finalized, they parted ways Hana heading home while Anko, Kurenai and Yugao headed for the tower of the Forest of Death.

_**-ANL-**_

As the three Kunoichi separated, Naruto was talking with Akimi.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and review please.**


	4. Preliminaries

**To me those who write flames such as 'Kill yourself' or 'go die in a ditch' and 'need to be killed' are pathetic readers who can't just say what is wrong calmly or just stop reading. Before criticizing the story of someone, write one yourself; I work my ass off to translate this fic so that everyone can read it, I know it is not perfect I never pretended it to be. So don't like don't read but don't pollute the review space for those who enjoy reading it. RANT OFF ! Damn that felt good !**

**plums : I know I wrote massive paragraphs but I did not find a way to cut them so sorry. I already got four women for the harem and I might add Hinata because as I said it the harem will be LARGE !**

**To everyone else I appreciate your support and thank you.**

**Naruto is not mine.**

As the three Kunoichi separated, Naruto was talking with Akimi.

* * *

He appeared directly into the living room where Akimi was waiting for him in a sofa.

'OK, what went through this perverse mind of yours to make you use my pheromones that way ?' Asked Naruto, displeased. 'And in front of my Mother and my sisters at that ! You better give me a good reason or I will find a way to lock you behind a new seal !'

'Wow, easy there, no need to get so upset.' Said Akimi trying to calm the Uzumaki. 'I was just trying to break the ice between you, Kushina, Asa, Beniko and Tsukiko. You can not really consider Kushina as your Mother and Asa and Beniko as your sisters, for two reasons. First: until yesterday you did not know them, you spent your entire childhood without any parental figure, then your DNA is too different from theirs, they could be distant cousins but nothing more: you are too different in this respect.'

'Try to explain that to them.' Cut the blond.

'NARUTO !' Replied an irritated Akimi. 'Calm down and tell me what's wrong.'

'Not now ... don't wanna.' Mumbled Naruto. Before disappearing from the seal.

_**-ANL-**_

The next day Sasuke and Sakura were released from the hospital and confirmed the version of the Uzumaki about what knocked them out; Sasuke not wanting to admit that Naruto was stronger than him and Sakura faithfully mimicking her Sasuke-kun. The Uchiha challenged Naruto several times but each request was received by the silence of said blond; on the fourth time the Uchiha insisted and found himself pinned to a wall with a Kunai at his throat by a Jinchûriki more than a bit irritated. Haruno and Uchiha wisely decided to leave the Uzumaki alone and the rest of the day was only disturbed by their encounter with the team of Suna and their unstable Jinchûriki and by the arrival of Team 9; strangely Neji Hyûga was glaring at Naruto and Tenten turned as red as a tomato whenever she met his eyes.

The team of Kumo along with the Jinchûriki of Nibi arrived later in the evening, without him understanding why both the Jinchûriki and the redhead of the team gave him a nod of greeting upon arrival. Listening to their conversations he discovered that the redhead was called Karui, the Jinchûriki Yugito and their teammate Samui; he also heard that they had met the team from Uzu before they were interrupted by a Jônin coming to guide them to their room. On their way out Yugito eyes met Naruto's and after a blank look he associated to a discussion with Nibi she stormed out, her cheeks burning. When she was outside a cry of 'NIBI !' rang in the tower drawing amused laughter from her teammates.

_**-ANL-**_

Later when Naruto went to sleep in a room as far away as possible from his teammates he found himself before an Akimi wearing a stern look.

'Don't bother trying to escape from the seal, I brought you here and you can not leave without my permission. I spent several hours accumulating enough chakra to keep you here as long as necessary.' Explained Akimi. 'Now will you tell me what the matter is ?'

The blonde lying on the bed and surrounded by a halo of red chakra remained silent.

'No in a talkative mood, isn't it ? Okay, I have an unrelated topic that I can talk about. You remember Yugito the Jinchûriki of Matatabi ?' Began Akimi while sitting in a chair in front of the bed. 'This blank stare is indeed the sign of a discussion with your Bijû; Matatabi is quite perverted so when Yugito looked at you she saw a fine specimen and you could hear the reaction of Yugito to what Matatabi thinks.'

Naruto remained silent but had a small smile.

'Ah! Finally a sign of life !' Said Akimi said sarcastically. 'Good, two days ago you freaked out when I used your pheromones with Kushi-chan: first clue. Yesterday you got pissed by the same subject: second clue. Between these two events you thought of the death of the Ichiraku .. and of the way in which you reacted .. ... Oh Kami-sama !' Exclaimed Akimi suddenly understanding the reaction of Naruto.

'Go on, say it now that you understood !' Cried the Uzumaki in tears.

'Do not tell me you seriously believe it, Naruto ?' Asked Akimi starting to shed tears.

'You know what I did, the people I killed, the monster I am becoming !' Replied the blonde suddenly angry.

'You think you're unworthy of love? Look, you killed these families because you were influenced by my chakra and ... 'Began Akimi.

'I wiped an entire village under the influence of anger, from the oldest elder to the youngest infant, I killed them all ! And I liked it ! And there was that time after the Ichiraku's death, that was not entire families but I liked it !' Yelled Naruto furious.

'Listen to me Naruto !' Yelled Akimi in turn, immobilizing the head of her Jinchûriki so he could look into her eyes. 'NONE OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT ! When you went to this village you were under the influence of anger and that of my chakra, you just discovered the betrayal of Sarutobi and the instructions from Namikaze. You reached four tails in this village, you could not control anything ! After the death of Ichiraku you killed those who deserved it, and again you were under the influence of my chakra.'

'But I'm still becoming a monster, in a few years when the seal will eventually absorb all of your chakra, you will disappear and I'll become a ...' Protested the blond.

'You will have a demon part, so what ? You will remain yourself, the only changes will be your taste for fighting, you'll be more likely to kill your opponents, you will be more bloodthirsty and you will become quite possessive.' Countered Akimi. 'I will disappear in several years, when you have absorbed all my chakra, by then you can probably find a way to keep me alive. I am going to let you realize that I am right; I will not talk to you 'till you meet with Kushi-chan and tell her what are your current and what will be your future changes. I will still give you my chakra but nothing more.' Ended the vixen by ejecting him from the seal.

Naruto woke up in his bed sweating and in tears. A glance at the window told him it was still dark; he then remembered that at noon the Exam would end and that the Hokage would be there to announce the result and the next part.

_**-ANL-**_

It was almost noon when the teams lined up facing the dais on which stood the Hokage and several others. In the galleries on the sides of the room were the sensei and several spectators all watching the Genins with interest. In front of Naruto on his line were Sasuke, whose seal had been sealed, and Sakura that was too busy with the Uchiha to bother him.

Around him were several teams, each with a different attitude. The two men from the Oto team were shooting at Sasuke dark looks; the team of a Genin named Kabuto was very relaxed as if they knew what was coming and did not care; Asa, Beniko and Tsukiko looked at Sarutobi as if they wanted him to take fire; Team 9 was strange: Lee was doing pushups on his thumbs, Tenten was sharpening a Kunai, while being careful not to meet the blonde's eyes, and Neji looked at Naruto with contempt; Choji, Shikamaru and Ino were watching the Uzumaki with wide eyes, his fight two days ago still fresh in their minds; the team from Taki seemed anxious, but the Jinchûriki was looking at Naruto with a keen interest; the members of the Kumo team were all watching the blonde: Karui and Yugito with interest and Samui, their teammate with a calculating gaze, it was noted that Yugito cheeks were still red.

Before the Hokage could speak to the Genin teams before him, he was interrupted by a voice coming from the entrance of the tower.

'You see Hinata-chan, I told you that we would be on time, now we can take care of more pressing matters.'

'K-Kiba-kun, I ...'

'With your behavior in recent days, I do not think Hinata-san is in the mood for this Kiba-san. Be certain that I will give my report on this matter to Kurenai-sensei.'

'Geez Shino, I'm sorry for what I did to you, it was a stupid move.'

'You try to apologize for what happened to me so that I would not report you to Kurenai-sensei, but you appear to feel no regret for what happened with Hinata-san.'

'I am the Alpha male, she should feel honored ...' '

'Enough, Kiba-san ! My insects tell me that our sensei and many Genins are in the room ahead of us.'

'HA ! As if anyone could do better than the Alpha ... '

The voice went silent as the door at the back of the room opened, letting the occupants of the room see who the latest arrival was. Naruto had long since recognized the voices of Team 8 and hearing what Kiba was saying had the sudden urge to neuter him. Team 8 fell silent when she saw that she was the last one and lined up next to Team 7, and by chance Hinata just happened to find next to Naruto.

'T-Thank you for what you did, N-Naruto-kun.' Hinata whispered.

Naruto, ready to play the innocent act turned when, TILT! He remembered that Hinata had the Byakugan a Dôjutsu able to recognize the chakra ! _OOPS! He had forgotten that __little__ detail !_

'You're welcome Hinata-chan, what Kiba-teme tried should not have happened. This is unforgivable.' Whispered the blonde in a growl.

While Team 8 fell in line and Hinata thanked Naruto, Sarutobi had explained the purpose of the coming test and why they were holding preliminary matches before being interrupted by a sickly-looking Jônin.

'(cough) Hokage-sama, (cough) allow me to organize the matches.'

'Go ahead, Hayate-kun.' Agreed Hiruzen.

'(cough) Thank you Hokage-sama.' Then turning to the Genins, added; 'Since there are so many of you, (cough) we will hold preliminary matches. (cough) Each match will be one on one, but before that (cough) is there anyone who want to withdraw ?'

'I do, proctor-san,' Said Kabuto, raising his hand. 'I was injured during the Exam, I do not feel able to continue.'

'You're Yakushi Kabuto ? You can go now.' Hayate replied before continuing. 'Your name will be displayed on the board above the platform. The two chosen, stay here, the others will go into the galleries on the sides. There is a small change in the rules: only participants can stop the match the sensei and I are only here to observe.'

While Kabuto walked away, Naruto looked at him suspiciously, Kabuto had the same smell as the Sanin Orochimaru, he knew that this was not the first time Yakushi forfeited before the preliminary matches and according to his way to move he was not a simple Genin and was far from being injured.

Meanwhile the board flashed names and announced the first two opponents:

NARUTO UZUMAKI VS KIBA INUZUKA

While other Genins headed for the stands, Kiba said: 'HA ! Me against the dobe, it will be quick! I will show Hinata why she should choose Alpha like me instead of a loser like him. I'll make her my bitch, that's all what females are good !'

At these words every Kunoichis of the room, from the smallest Genin to the sensei of his team looked at the Inuzuka with contempt.

'So you think that Kunoichis are only good for sex and cooking, even your Mother, your sister and your sensei ?' At this moment Kiba began to look uncomfortable. 'I am sure they will take in account your words. But my problem with you is different: you consider Hinata as a prize ...'

'Of course I consider her a prize !' Interrupted Kiba, becoming angry. 'She is all the time trying to follow you while I am Alpha, not you ! When I am done with you, I will make her mine !'

'Ignoring these nauseating words, my problem with you is more personal: first you threaten me, that I can still let it pass because you're not the first, but I can not stand to behavior with Hinata-chan I do not like the people who see women as a prize, so I'll take care of you so that that you can not bother a woman ever.' Replied Naruto calmly.

'BEGIN !' Yelled Hayate before stepping back so as not to stay between the two Genin.

'You see Kiba, now that the fight began I can make whatever I want to you without repercussion.' Said the Uzumaki before slowly drawing a Kunai.

'HA ! A dobe like you ? I bet that you will not even manage to touch me ! Come on Akamaru !' Yelled Kiba before realizing that his dog had run away and was standing trembling behind Kurenai.

'Akamaru is smarter than you, he knows who is the strongest.' Commented the blond.

Indeed, Kiba's senses shouted him that Naruto had become a true Alpha, that he was now stronger than him, that he should not provoke him. But Kiba still saw Naruto as the weak little Genin from when they entered the Forest. He decided then that his senses were playing an illusion on him and that he would prove to everyone that he was the only Alpha.

'HA ! With a loser like you I will not need help.' Boasted Kiba.

'Before we begin, the person who knocked you out earlier: it was me.' Said the blonde with a smirk.

'_TSUGA_ !' This was the response of Kiba to this revelation that made him furious. Naruto simply stepped aside to dodge the attack and let Kiba run into the wall. 'You had no right to come between me and my bitch ! I'll make you pay !' Shouted the Inuzuka before being interrupted by the cold voice of Naruto.

'Kiba, I give you three chance to make me to give up or to give up, think about it carefully because after that I will against attack. You've already used one.'

This time the Inuzuka launched several Shurikens to prevent Naruto from dodging the _Tsuga_ that followed.

Again the Jinchûriki dodged by using a _Shunshin_ to appear behind Kiba.

'That makes two tries, it would be better for you if the third one hit me.' Sneered the blonde.

This time Kiba created several _Bunshin_ so that Naruto would not know who the real one and every Kibas launched again several Shurikens and used _Tsuga_. Naruto jumped in the air to dodge but every attacks followed him 'till they hit the Jinchûriki who fell in a cloud of dust.

'HA ! Gotcha, get back from that!' Boasted Kiba under the anxious eyes of Hinata. 'Now I will make Hinata my UGH !' Did he keep on saying before collapsing under the curious eyes of every spectator.

'Impressive.' Said a voice coming from the dust cloud that dissipated to reveal Naruto unharmed. 'You managed to hit me. For your information, your body just hit my _Raiton_ armor so you will have to wait to get back up. We're gonna have a course about male anatomy. Do not worry it will not hurt. For me, I precise.'

'Proctor, I AAAAARGH !' Kiba began before screaming in pain a Kunai in each knee.

'Let it be Kiba, we have just begun.' Said the blonde of a sadistic tone before nailing Kiba to the ground a Kunai in each member. 'Now we can begin.' He said while using his _Fûton_ chakra to tear up the pants and boxers of the Inuzuka. 'You can see that the genital part of our dear Kiba is ridiculously small, even at rest.' Which drew laughter from the Kunoichis in the room.

'Please Naruto, I ...' Began Kiba before screaming in pain when the Uzumaki stirred the Kunai in his hand.

'TUT TUT-Kiba-chan, wait until I'm done.' Said the blonde, before continuing. 'As you can see by the pitiful erection of Kiba-chan, he is a big pervert and an exhibitionist, but not for much longer !' He finished pulling out a rusty Kunai.

'Wait Naruto you're not gonna to ...'

'Oh yes Kiba-chan.' Said Naruto before driving his rusty Kunaï in the lower abdomen of Kiba. The minutes that followed were filled with cries of pain from the Inuzuka, laughter from the Uzumaki, cheers from the Kunoichis and winces from all Shinobis even Gaara, (Mother pity you) that protected their own crotch.

'Now you can tell it Kiba-chan.' Said the blonde with a smile.

'I-I give up.' Stammered the Inuzuka faintly. As soon as these words were uttered by the Inuzuka, several med-nin rushed to evacuate Kiba on a stretcher.

'Winner: (cough) Naruto Uzumaki !' Hayate shouted, drawing applause from the Kunoichis.

Meanwhile Anko fantasized about what she and Naruto might do to Orochimaru before realizing that her crotch was dripping because she did not have panties while Ibiki thought, 'I could make a successor out of him.'

All this was interrupted when Hiruzen cleared his throat and said, 'After this... pretty special fight. Let's launch the machine to see who will fight next !'

During this time Naruto had regained the stands where several Kunoichis came to congratulate him while all Shinobis stayed away. Kurenai who had heard all of what had happened in the Forest came to thank Naruto for his help, something in her scent and her voice reminded him of something but he could not say what or who.

Then came the fight of Sakura and Ino, it could have been seen as a simple brawl between Academy students until the Yamanaka used her family Jutsu, Sakura was about to give up when Sasuke commented on how weak Haruno was. That motivated Sakura enough to eject Ino from her mind, they demonstrated again the same pitiful level in Taijutsu until they knocked each other out.

Then there was the fight of the Jinchûriki of Taki, Fu and Yoroi Akadô. This fight was quickly finished as Yoroi Fu charged and tried to steal her chakra, Akadô soon realized that his body could not stand the poisonous chakra of a Bijû, when it began to eat him away from the inside until he died.

During the fight between Shino and Dosu Kinuta the Aburame used his insects to keep from being hit by the sound-waves from Dosu and to neutralize his weapon. Once the danger was neutralized, his insects slowly sucked the chakra of the Oto-nin until he passed out.

Then came the fight between the two Hyûgas, Naruto could immediately feel the hatred that Neji had for Hinata; when the fight began Neji insulted Hinata and belittled her until the blond intervened by calling Neji a coward for trying to get Hinata to forfeit while encouraging her. Hinata took courage when she heard the words of her blond and engaged Neji in a Jûken fight. Unfortunately for her Neji proved to be stronger than her and after a few words of Hinata saying that she understood his pain, he tried to kill her in a fit of rage.

At this instant the senseis and Hayate rushed to stop the Hyûga and at the same ttime Naruto disappeared in a _Shunshin_. Immobilized by the senseis as he was about to give the killing blow, Neji spat: 'I see you are all there to protect the Hyûga clan heir.'

'Not really Gaki, look more carefully.' Replied Asuma.

Indeed Naruto had appeared before Hinata and was aiming a Kunai towards the eyes of Neji. Fortunately for Neji, the Katana of Hayate had stopped it and was now pushing against the pressure coming from Naruto.

Suddenly the blond withdrew his Kunai and said, 'Pray, pray Neji that I do not meet you in a match of the Chûnin Exam because otherwise you will die.' Then turning to Gay added: 'If you want him to live you better train him well.' Gay's only answer was an ashamed look at Neji.

Then the Uzumaki turned to Hinata that had fallen to the ground. Na-Naruto-kun did I ...' Began Hinata before coughing blood.

'Hinata-chan, hold on ! A doctor !' Yelled Naruto without seeing any med-nin appear.

'Thus perished the failure of the H…UMPH !' Began Neji before being interrupted by Naruto's fist into his jaw.

'Naruto stand down !' Interjected Kakashi. 'I'm sorry, there's nothing to do, we can not save her.'

'You said the same for Haku, Hatake. NO, I refuse !' Then a desperate idea came to him. 'I'm sorry Hinata-chan, this will hurt. Please Kurenai-sensei step aside. '

Kurenai whom the med-nins had told that the heart of Hinata was damaged and she was dying, turned to him with desperate eyes and asked: 'Can you save her ?'

'I will not lie to you: I'm not sure. And even if I saved her life I do not know how she will react to what I'll do.' Replied the blonde.

Kurenai after confirming that the med-nins were helpless said: 'Do it.'

'Step back please.' Asked Naruto before concentrating his chakra in his hand, creating a mix in equal parts of Akimi's chakra, his own and his new silver-white chakra obtained with his Rinnegan. All this with the purpose to repair and restore the heart of the Hyûga

Once the mix stabilized, it produced a green chakra with red hints and a silvery glow. Thinking it ready he put his hand on the chest of the Hyûga and forced his chakra to enter the bare chest of Hinata. Once all the chakra sank in the young Hyûga, he waited.

He waited.

And ...

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


End file.
